Throwing Knives
are perfectly balanced for throwing. An anachronistic and eccentric weapon, the throwing knife did not find wide use in the American west. Despite requiring substantial skill to use effectively, the weapon finds itself in capable hands with John Marston. John Marston receives the Throwing Knife during the Abraham Reyes mission "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" where he must quietly assassinate soldiers guarding the train. The Throwing Knife cannot be obtained in Undead Nightmare. Tips and Tricks *The throwing knife, like the cannonball, is realistically affected by gravity, and goes in an arc when thrown in long distances. Because of this, it is recommended to measure the height of your throw when you're taking out someone further away. *The throwing knife is not very effective in heavy gunfights or long-range combat, but remains a powerful stealth weapon; if used properly it is capable of killing a human opponent or most animals in one hit. This can be useful for a player who wish to be undetected, or are running low on firearm ammunition. *Throwing knives can be used with Dead-Eye Targeting, but only on single player, Title Update 1.03 disabled use of throwing knives with dead eye in multiplayer. Only one knife can be thrown per Dead Eye sequence. When used this way, throwing knives have far greater range, accuracy and diminished flight-time, massively increasing their usefulness; this can prove quite useful in the mission The Great Mexican Train Robbery. On Multiplayer this can help with the Lawbringer II Challenges, where certain Gang Hideouts must be completed with only Thrown Weapons. The knife can be used to even bring down birds as far away as dots in the distance. *Attacking an enemy with a throwing knife while in melee range will result in a silent, instant kill without using up any of supply of knives. Also, the looted body will give you a new knife back, as if you had thrown it. *The throwing knife finds an unexpected niche when it comes to dispatching of enemy horses, as the throwing knives are an instant kill to most animals. This is particularly useful in multiplayer mode, when stunning a pursuer can buy enough time to get the upper hand in battle. *Upon killing a NPC with a throwing knife, be sure to loot their corpse as usual. This will usually give the throwing knife back along with whatever cash is found. *Throwing knives can be a good last resort when ammo is very low. *If used in the Dead-Eye Targeting system and exit before the knife hits the enemy then the knife sometimes disappears and does not hit the target. This results in no kill and also losing the knife. *To gain extra free throwing knives, use a throwing knife melee attack and then loot the body to gain +1 throwing knife without losing one in the first place. Each kill and loot gains one knife. *Although looting bodies killed with the knife gives the knife back, skinning an animal killed with the knife does not give the knife back. *When using Dead-Eye Targeting in single player, throwing knives have a limited range of about 10 yards. *The throwing knives are the only weapon not allowed in gang matches. Trivia *The stealth benefit of Throwing knives is useless while playing bounty hunting missions, because as soon as you kill someone, Marston immediately yells at the bounty to give up. The stealth of the Throwing knife is also somewhat useless in towns, such as Blackwater, because the townspeople can witness your murders even through the walls/floors of the buildings. They will then immediately run to the nearest law enforcer, who will be more than happy to start chasing and shooting at you. *NPCs can throw knives remarkably far, most often seen while playing the Tesoro Azul hideout in multiplayer, where a few Banditos. including Benito Penagarza, will throw them from horseback and can can throw and hit from 140 yards away. Two hits usually equals one kill, making them even more deadly than gun-wielding enemies. *The Throwing Knives are the same kind of knives used in Five Finger Fillet. *Using Dead-eye for the Throwing knives in Multiplayer has been patched. Achievement/Trophies The following trophy/achievement can be acquired in Multiplayer when using : Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons